


The Resemblance Is Uncanny

by ElusiveBlackCat



Category: Ichabbie Fandom, Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Humor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-16 10:27:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21034754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElusiveBlackCat/pseuds/ElusiveBlackCat
Summary: After, several months of her friend's disappearing act. Abbie receives a phone call from him, telling her he's been arrested. And, like a good friend, she helps him, but that doesn't mean she's going to ignore what he did. She'll get him back in some way, or another.





	The Resemblance Is Uncanny

**Author's Note:**

> This is somewhat of a rewrite of 'the episode; 'Red Lady Of Carribee', only she won't be appearing in this fic, also, there will be hints of the Halloween episode, but with a twist. So the tags may change. I have no expertise in courtroom proceedings. So please be gentle. Hope you like it. My writing is still a working progress, y'all, so bear with me if you can. I will be updating another fic soon. In the meantime, I hope you enjoy this one. Constructive comments are welcome, as well as helpful. Thank you.

**Abbie text: Hey Lola, what's up. It's your girl, Abbie. I heard through the grapevine that you're back in town, and one of the new judges."Girl, Congrats. Anyways, text me back when you get a chance, we need to catch up. Plus, I need you to do me a favor. **

*********

One hour later...

**Lola: Omg! What have you been up to Lieutenant, Mills?**

**Abbie: That's Agent Mills, now.**

**Lola: Say what. For real? That's awesome. Looks like we're both doing the damn thing. We have got to get together. Drinks tomorrow after I get off? **

**Abbie: Sounds perfect.**

**Lola: So, What's this favor?**

**Abbie: A friend of mine landed his ass in hot water with the government.**

**Lola: What kind of people are you hanging out with? What exactly did he do?**

**Abbie: Illegal artifact.**

**Lola: Doesn't he know that it's illegal?**

**Abbie: It's a long story, trust me, you wouldn't believe me if I told you.**

**Lola: If everything we saw as kids, still holds, I can believe almost anything.**

**Abbie takes a deep breath before texting back. How about a 230-year-old Captain.**

**Lola: Wait. What? Are you serious right now?**

**Abbie: As a heart attack.**

**Lola: What's he look like, I mean, is he like, wrinkly and shit?**

**Abbie: Nope!**

**Lola: Is he fine?**

**Abbie: Romance cover novel fine.**

**Lola: Whaaaat? Please tell me you two are fucking.**

**Abbie: Nope.**

**Lola: WTF. Girl, what is wrong with you??**

**Abbie: Lol. It's complicated.**

**Lola: You're Abbie Mills. Since when? You getting some dick has never been a complication.**

**Abbie: I'm going to ignore that. Getting back to that favor, I need you to kind of mess with him a bit. He has no idea that you and I look alike.**

**Lola: Lol. Remember how the guys back in college, thought you and I were twins? Man, those were good times, but yeah, I'm in. And then afterward, we're getting drinks, because I need answers to why the two of you aren't fucking.**

**Abbie: You are too much. See you tomorrow.**

*********

"Crane! "Are you ready, says Abbie, we have to get going." 

She down the last bit of her coffee, and took another look at her watch. "Half an hour Crane."

_Jesus. What the hell is he doing?_

"COMING, LEFTENANT!" Crane rounded the corner, straightening his coat. "How do I look?"

Abbie's eyes nearly fell out of its sockets.

"Crane, "What- the- hell- are you wearing?"

Crane walked over to the hallway mirror, smiling and preening, as he pressed his hands down the front of his, Oxford graduation gown.

"What? he asked, looking himself over. Seeing nothing wrong. It's an appropriate outfit for the occasion."

"Maybe, If it were Halloween!" Abbie exclaimed. "Now take that ridiculous thing off, and go put on your usual costume. Crane, offered her an admonishing glare, before storming out of the room. He was back in less than a minute.

"That was fast," says Abbie.

"Better?" He asks.

"Yes. "Now let's go."

*****

"Alright Crane, listen up," says Abbie as they made their way up the steps and into the courthouse. I have no idea who this judge is, but please, whatever you do, do not do anything that could make matters worse. "You've been in enough trouble as it is."

They stopped outside the courtroom door before going in. "Leftenant, Crane said turning to her I would like to bestow upon you my deepest apologies, for putting you in such difficult circumstances. I know my being gone for several months has caused a great deal of strain on our relationship. But know this; I will do whatever it takes to make things right. Starting with today. You needn't worry. "I shall conduct myself accordingly."

"Good, because I'm going to hold you to that. Plus, seeing you in an orange jumpsuit- making friends with prison-mates, and speaking in modern slang was just... weird."

"I was simply giving props to my newfound peeps."

"You were giving _props_ to hardcore criminals, Crane."

"Lefte-"

"Let's go, says Abbie rolling her eyes.

*****

They walked in and found a seat. A wide grin spread across Abbie's face when she saw her old friend. There was she was; JUDGE LOLA CARMICHAEL. It had been forever since they'd seen one another. 

Lola looked up and saw Abbie and mouthed; _**Oh my god, Is that him?**_

Abbie gave a quick nod, completely unaware Crane was watching. "Leftenant is everything alright "Who are you talking to?" He asked looking around.

" Uh, no one. So, you nervous? She asked, quickly changing the subject.

"No, though I find this whole thing to be ridiculous. "It's not as if I _stole_ it anything"

"Yeah, well, that's not how the government sees it, says Abbie. You had an ancient tablet stuffed in a bag, and you tried to pass through customs with it, of course, they would ask; where, and how you acquired it. Not to mention you need papers stating you obtained it legally. "It's a whole process."

"Papers," he muttered. "For god's sake's, I'm not some black market dealer, "I'm not..._ Nick Hawley._

"Calm down, nobody said you were, says Abbie. Anyways, it looks like you might be up next, she said nodding in the direction of the bailiff who was handing some paperwork over to the judge.

*****

**BAILIFF: CASE #1302.** **"ICHABOD BENNETT CRANE, IN THE MATTER OF; ILLEGAL ARTIFACT.**

"That's you," Abbie whispered. " Go on. Get on up there, she said nudging him.

"Leftenant, there is no need to push," he bit back sharply, as he straightened his shoulders and made his way up the aisle, his boot coming into contact with one of the benches causing him to stumble. Judge Carmichael held in her laughter, as she watched the man stand up, and brush himself off. Ichabod glanced back in the direction of Abbie, who, at the moment, was shaking her head as he continued forward. 

_Mm, mm, mm. Lord, look at that outfit, but he's definitely easy on the eyes. I bet he's got a big ass dick. Abbie,__ what is wrong with you, girl? _She cleared throat.

"Are you alright, sir?

Ichabod, stood frozen, his eyes blinking several times. _This cannot be, _he thought, as he gazed upon the woman who bore a strong resemblance to his partner. He looked back at Abbie, and then at the judge.

_How is this even possible? Does the Leftenant have a sibling, I 'm not aware of? She has been rather secretive upon my return, only sharing with me minor details of the recent discovery of her father. However,_ _she had_ _seemed rather perturbed by something, perhaps this was the reason._

**Judge: **"Sir, I said, are you okay? 

**Crane: **"The resemblance is uncanny, he replied.

**Judge: **"I'm sorry what was that?" She said narrowing her eyes, at the strangely dressed, yet handsome man. "You are Ichabod Crane, I presume?"

**Crane: **"Y-yes, "Your Honor, he said, offering her a dramatic bow. The judge snorts.

**Judge: **"That is completely unnecessary, Mr. Crane. "I'm a _judge,_ not the Queen of England."

**Crane: **"Of course, he replied, nervously glancing back at his partner.

**Judge: **"Mr. Crane, you seem distracted. "Is everything alright?"

**Crane: **"I'm sorry your honor if I seem rather flustered, but It's only because... well... you look so much like my partner over there, he replied nodding in Abbie's direction.

**Judge:** "Mm, Is that so," she said. Trying her best to hold in her laughter. Well, I _have_ to see it. "Young lady could you please stand and introduce yourself...


End file.
